guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Deldrimor items
__TOC__ The Deldrimor Weapon crafter collects: 10 Deldrimore Steel Ingots 10 Steel Ingots 10 Platinum I am suspecting that these might be more HoM Valor weapons you can put up for display. Has anyone checked this? 145.116.229.170 05:49, 28 April 2008 (UTC)assassin hans ~~Serge Lo Tank April 24, 2008. 2:56 PM (GMT) indescribable? :Article: The gold items are fully indescribable and unmoded. Fantastic weapons, simply cannot be described! Lol, I guess you meant un-'in'-scribable? No offense meant, 'twas but a funny thought. 151.213.191.91 22:19, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Yea my bad, underlined red so right clicked for spelling check and must of accidentally clicked one of them. -- Xeon 22:22, 24 April 2008 (UTC) http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/anniversary3/default.php check the site for the deldrimor skins. its on the page lulz. im also guessing Roaring Ether is gonna be a 3rd year mini. 85.166.242.248 22:20, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :There's a full list of all the 3rd year minis on guru. Yeah Ether is one of them. The Green one this year is going to get some bad feedback, i'm guessing.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 22:36, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Green Stats I'm in Proph. endgame right now, and it seems that every Deldrimor weapon has the same stats as one of the Forgotten weapons (NF endgame). e.g. Deldrimor Shortbow is bleeding, 15^50, +30, same as forgotten shortbow. - ' Ad Victoriam' 23:11, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Scratch that, every one except the shields. They're -5/20 +30. Hell, it's about time. Hooray not-suckish for a change! *cheers* I'm actually liking these. 67.234.26.214 00:27, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Cool skins, but same ol' sundering/fortitude weapons. Boring stats. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:28, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Not referring to the green versions. Ability to craft your own golds of these skins is a definite plus. 67.234.26.214 00:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::But, can they be added to your HoM?--67.121.210.39 01:22, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Has anyone tried to? My guess would be no, to be honest. RoseOfKali 04:05, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Could not add customized green Deldrimor Axe to HoM. ASL :Of course not... Only the golds had a chance, but failed as well. RoseOfKali 17:13, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Ugly... So... am I the only one who thinks these are hideous? So ok, scythe looks like a lightning bolt and the focus is a beer mug... The rest are pathetically ugly. The BMP weapons looked better than this... >_< RoseOfKali 06:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :IMO, they resemble the undead weapons a bit, not all of them are that bad <_<. I quite like the sword and axe Jennalee 07:39, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::I vote the focus as the ugliest thing ever to use as caster item.-Flameseeker Mage 17:51, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Drunken Monk using Drunken Blow XD 75.15.140.212 22:25, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::: eh stop complaining.24.47.18.113 23:21, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: I concur on their lackluster-ness. Anet needs to stop making crap and make more flashy shit. And for the love of god have some caster love and quit making stupid offhands that look like beer mugs, flaming piles of crap, or hey! don't even give any offhands at all! (see end-game NF). --Franzwald 07:04, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Dangit...was hoping for a decent looking recurve bow skin -Stormx218.186.12.9 17:17, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Dye Can the rare stuff be dyed? And dye chart please? Lightblade 22:28, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :How about, you supply the item then, since dye charts take a fair bit of effort Jennalee 03:49, 26 April 2008 (UTC) What about ppl who have already completed this mission? Do they have to do it over again ? Hardly seems fair. 68.54.131.134Winged Immortality Well think about it this way: with the recent advent of PvE-oriented skills ursanhax *cough* it should be only easier than it was the first time around for you. :) 67.234.26.214 01:47, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Personally I'd say the addition of heroes is more significant. If you want to have 6 ursans go melee range with an enemy that sets people on fire in melee that's fine with me. I'll be the guy over there nuking from a safe distance. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:49, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::lol@nuking against Titans --Gimmethegepgun 03:04, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::But of course, while winter is useless (and therefore fire magic), earth works fine. In particular Eruption is my favourite. Oh look, someone killed all the Risen and there's now 6 Hands and Fists. Wait, nevermind, they're all blind for 15s. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:16, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the new Eruption is massive bullshit --Gimmethegepgun 03:24, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::If by "bullshit" you mean "hilarious", against players you can just wait the 5s then remove blind. It probably won't come up in pvp so it' only really powerful in pve. And if they're going to nerf something in pve I think it's pretty clear what that should be. Peace and Harmony has been overpowered since release and the powercreep's just made it stronger. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:42, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::IMO it should've at the very LEAST taken effect on the third-fifth pulses, not immediately --Gimmethegepgun 18:08, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Lol... ^_^; You think Eruption is overpowered? BAHAHA!!!!HAHAHA!!!!!HA!! RoseOfKali 17:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :How in the hell is Peace and Harmony overpowered... -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:20, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::In the same way Stone Sheath, Power Shot and Mending are overpowered-- - (Talk/ ) 17:23, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lulz @ Mending & Power Shot. Stone Sheath is just annoying. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:24, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Pfft, half the time it makes you do more damage as you can bypass physical resistances-- - (Talk/ ) 17:26, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Not if you're an assassin. Guess what? No energy for you, sit there and do 7 damage against a Geo. RoseOfKali 17:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) Let me reiterate. Stone Sheath on an Assassin is just annoying. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Possibly, but standard non-elite anti melee is usually worse, such as Insidious Parasite, Price of Failure, Reckless Haste, Blind etc etc-- - (Talk/ ) 17:31, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Insidious is the WORST to have on you when you're a sin. Or Warrior. Or Dervish. Or Paragon. Or Ranger. In fact, unless you're a spellcaster, hit for like 100 damage a hit, or use IW or Sand Shards, it's the worst to have on you. It's way bullshit --Gimmethegepgun 18:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Lol, that's why I love it! XD RoseOfKali 22:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Skins The axe skin proves theres a sweet merciful God, imho. (Kiron 17:30, 26 April 2008 (UTC)) :I like these skins too. I had a need for a good weapon set for a Paragon hero. A Deldrimor Spear and Shield together make a nice looking combo. Shadowlance 23:00, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Deldrimor Daggers Damagetype Discrimination? Checking my crafted Deldrimor Daggers confirms that they deal piercing damage; however it appears that most sources list the unique versions the vampiric version as dealing slashing damage. What's the deal here? 67.234.26.214 00:26, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Ho-hum. The article for the crafted Deldrimor Daggers lists them as Slashing as well. My guess is they should all be the same damage type, but we can't be sure that whoever wrote the first one got it right. Once some people get the chance to confirm, they might actually all be Piercing. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:45, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Someone confirmed on... one of the unique dagger talkpages. All the greens are opposite damage type of the gold. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:48, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'll go fix the gold version then, the weaponsmith list is wrong. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:49, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What's this? Slashing Hammer? Chaos Channeling Staff? 08:00, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Technically then that should be a bug. They must fix it so our rare daggers deal slashing! T_T 67.234.26.214 14:57, 27 April 2008 (UTC) layout OUCH MY EYES whats up with the iffy layout of this page??! someone please fix this! I'm about to regurgitate! 23:32, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :Then why don't you fix it? RoseOfKali 03:44, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Why moved "item" to "items"? A little curious why this article was moved from "Deldrimor item" to "Deldrimor items", while similar articles like Forgotten item and Stygian item for example, remain singular. Is not the standard to use singular form for this sort of thing? --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:13, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Can they be sold to merchant? Just want to know if they are like droknar's items , sometimes I was too tired and accidentally sell a green item by clicking too fast -_-".